The Mentorship
by seriousish
Summary: And so May came to the conclusion that if Skye wasn't turning into a good agent on her own, she would just have to teach her. By any means necessary. MayXSkye
1. Chapter 1

Skye still thought SHIELD was the jackbooted fist of a despotic international hegemony, but they gave great hours. After two nonstop, touch and go months in Kiev trying to keep anyone from exploding things that were better off not exploding, they were finally being given a couple weeks of R&R. The moment the Bus was parked, the men were off along with Jemma, duffel bags packed and headed for parts unknown.

Skye stayed behind while May powered down the aircraft and gave it a walk-around. Skye knew May would check it again before she powered it back up, and woe betide any changes that had been made without being cleared by her first. Skye didn't approach her then. She waited onboard, going over her speech again and again, and almost missed May finally leaving. She ran down the stairs, narrowly missing the maintenance crews coming onboard, and wore her heels toward nubs on the tarmac, running after May.

"Hey! Hey, May, wait up!" she called, and May turned, looking perfectly cool even wearing black leather in Colorado, mid-summer. It was the aviator sunglasses, had to be. "So hey, what're you doing this weekend?"

"It's classified."

Skye laughed. "Good one!"

"Not a joke."

Skye coughed. "'Course. But hey, after that, how about a girls' night out—"

"What do you want?" May asked, the intonation of a robot in a fifties B-movie.

"Well, it's like this. I was going through a list of all the foster homes I was placed in, and it turns out that in one of them, in Florida of course, there was some weird stuff reported at the same time. I got shipped out, like, twice as fast as usual—"

"Imagine that," May muttered.

"So I'm thinking, what if it was one of the original agents? What if one of them came to check up on me when they heard and personally got me out of there? This could be her, May, this could be my mother, or at least a clue, you never know."

"And therefore you want me to take you all the way to Florida, and during my time off, get into the usual half-baked shenanigans with you."

"I don't plan on there being shenanigans," Skye said, eyes wide. "Plus, it'll be a great chance for us to spend some time together! We never spend any time together—van girl and plane woman."

May crossed her arms as she slithered closer, regarding Skye like some not particularly interesting new species of bug. "No."

"No?" Skye cried. "Why not?"

"Are you asking or just whining?"

"I want to know!" Skye protested. "Coulson would do it."

"I'm not Coulson. I don't give a shit about your hackneyed backstory, your inane hijinks, or your puppy dog eyes. The fact is, it offends me that all _you _care about is how to resolve your mommy issues, rather than this organization's mandate."

"Hey, I care about SHIELD. I want to be the best SHIELD agent I can be! You guys are like a family to me."

"And you're a parasite." May craned her head, her lips sinking into Skye's vision. "You clown around, pretending to be useful with your 'social media skills', but all you really do is wonder about your past, as if it could make up for what a waste you've turned out to be now. You have no place in SHIELD, no interest or understanding in our agency, and if I were Coulson, I would've kicked you off my plane a long time ago."

"Don't say that!" Skye cried, vitally ashamed as she felt tears rushing to her eyes like blood from a wound. "How can you say that?"

"You're incompetent and unmotivated. You've had enough chances to prove your worth, and I'm still left waiting to be impressed. Right now, the best thing you could do for this team is tender a resignation so we can give your room to someone who pulls their weight."

"I just—_I'm sorry, alright?" _The tears flowed free, like a levee had broken. As Skye became aware of their heat spreading across her face, she turned and ran.

May watched her go. In a moment, she followed after.

* * *

><p>May didn't mean to be so rude. She liked the kid, to a point. It was just that Skye made her downright irritable. She seemed like she was a flavor of fucked up that May wasn't familiar with, and that put her on edge. Always trying to make Coulson happy, and it came so easy. All she had to do was breathe and daddy Phil was proud. And then trying to make May happy, but never succeeding.<p>

It ignored May, how ingratiating Skye could be. She should've been satisfied with Coulson's praise. He was team leader, after all. It was his job to gladhand the troops, not May's.

And May wasn't immune to Skye's charms. Half the time Skye was just this little puppy, running around with her tongue out for attention, yapping about anything and everything, and May found her enthusiasm as entertaining as the next agent. But she could also be an entitled little brat, getting on May's nerves with her constant disregard for rules and regulations, thinking she was the first person in SHIELD's seventy-year history to have a brain. And the clothes she wore…

The tight T-shirts, the belly-baring tops, the painted on jeans. So the Bus was her home and they were all one big happy family. She should still be aware of how she affected group morale, walking around in jean cut-offs that let her legs go up forever. May was still surprised one of the boys hadn't fucked her yet.

Still, it wasn't Skye's fault that Coulson was spoiling her rotten. Five minutes at the Academy would've been enough to break her in, but because of her free ride, she was left thinking that field agents were supposed to be uppity bitches like her. May felt for her. Someday, she'd be part of a real team, not Coulson's barbershop quarter, and she'd have to face front like all the rest. But that rude awakening could be put off.

May went after her, wondering how she could apologize when she'd meant every word she'd said.

* * *

><p>In the first empty room she could find, Skye struggled to get her breathing under control, stop the tears from flowing.<p>

She was a strong, independent woman, a hacktivist, a SHIELD trainee. So why did she get so turned on when Melinda May talked down to her? She wasn't a masochist or anything. When other people insulted or dismissed her or called her names, she got mad, she stood up for herself. But with May, she had faulty wiring. Every disapproving glare made Skye want to prove herself to May, please her, and that was just her mind. Her body truly went off the rails.

All told, she must've spent several cumulative hours in the Bus's bathroom, splashing cold water on her face just to stay in control. Even then, she went through more than a few pairs of panties. And at night, lying alone in bed, she thought of May with her controlled rage and her dismissive attitude, and her body short-circuited. As much as she tried to resist, nine times out of ten she ended up relieving herself.

The next morning, May always seemed to know, looking at Skye like she'd become even more offensive. And even if Skye was just projecting, that simply humiliated her more, made her want to run back to her bed and hump the mattress until she came.

May was just so perfect, an ice sculpture, and her voice only gained any sharpness when she was talking down to Skye. Maybe it was that only Skye got that reaction—that _attention_—from the pilot.

God, she was such a freak. A pervert. A slut. If May knew, she'd hate her even more. She'd jam her finger into Skye's chest, right over her heart, and tell her she was an embarrassment to SHIELD, a complete fucking loser. Hot tears burned their way down Skye's face like lava from a volcano. Her hands mirrored them, running down her body over swollen nipples and tensing stomach, down under her skirt. If only it were May touching her.

* * *

><p>It was easy to follow Skye. She'd stepped in a puddle and her footprints dappled the floor, pointing like an arrow to the hangar's supply closet. May went inside, shutting the door behind her. Skye was in the corner, nearly fetal, her back turned to May and heaving with sobs. <em>Wonderful, Melinda, you've made her cry. <em>

May stepped closer, trying to announce herself with her echoing footprints, but Skye was lost in her own world of grief. She didn't notice May until the older woman put her hand on her shoulder. Then her head whipped around, looking up at Skye with a face so red and so heated it could've been on fire. _Christ, how bad did I traumatize her?_

"I'm…" Skye stammered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't—"

May didn't know what to say. She wasn't Coulson. She didn't care about touchy-feely bullshit. So she just coiled her hands on Skye's shoulders and rubbed insistently, soothingly. A fresh batch of tears dripped off Skye's face, but she relaxed into May's touch, finally dipping her head against May's hip.

* * *

><p>Skye was completely confused. May had caught her masturbating, and the shame of that burnt in her core, but May wasn't yelling at her—under these circumstances, that probably would've made her gush in her panties. Instead, May was touching her, and it felt so good, but it was so wrong, so embarrassing. The longer it went on, the more and more ashamed Skye felt, the more she wanted to drop into the Earth and die while at the same time never wanting this humiliating interlude to stop.<p>

May crouched down on her haunches, gently running her fingers through Skye's hair, caressing her face with cooling fingers, and Skye actually felt unashamed for once. She felt good. And she felt so thankful all of a sudden, that May understood, accepted her, that she couldn't hold it in. Turning, she wrapped her arms around May's neck and jammed their lips together.

* * *

><p>May didn't react to the kiss. She filed that away for later. What did concern her was the sharp smell on the hand Skye was currently cupping her cheek with. Once Skye had finished her expression of… whatever, May caught her hand and sniffed. As Skye's expression changed to one of dawning horror, May reached under her skirt and cupped her crotch. Wet.<p>

"Enjoying yourself?" May asked.

Her lip actually wobbling, Skye backed away, tripped on her own heels, and landed on that firm ass she was so proud of. The impact jolted her skirt up her thighs, exposing the white cotton panties that May had just handled.

May had a lifetime of experience to draw on, more than one in fact, having done more missions in her forty-odd years than a score of other agents. If Skye were a contact, an enemy agent she was trying to turn, a source to be squeezed for information, she would've known exactly what to do. Her instincts were screaming at her that Skye was vulnerable, that now was the time to press her advantage. Indulge that fantasy she'd been entertaining in quiet moments. And May saw no reason not to.

In the same time it took for May to decide on her plan of attack, Skye realized her skirt was practically up to her waist. She reached to pull it down.

"Don't!" May ordered, her voice as stern as Skye had ever heard it. The older woman straightened, arms crossed, long legs taking small steps toward the fallen girl. "Stay down."

Skye looked up at her, seeing her own tear-strewn face in the reflection of May's aviator sunglasses. _Stop crying, stop crying, _she ordered herself, but it was no use. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, please don't tell anyone, it won't happen again, promise."

"Oh, I think it will." Her boots falling between Skye's open legs, May stopped her advance. She crouched down. The crying reflection loomed larger on her sunglasses. "I think it'll happen whenever I say it happens, from now on."

"What?" Skye asked, her confusion growing. Her mind jumped to the obvious conclusion and her cheeks burned at her own mental insinuation. God, she really was a freak, thinking May would want to have anything to do with.

"I don't explain myself to you. If you want to know, figure it out." With no further words, May reached under Skye's skirt and drew out her panties. Skye whimpered in embarrassment as they came down to her thighs. She actually squealed when May ripped them off. The pilot neatly filed them away in one of her jacket pockets. "These are mine now."

"Okay," Skye agreed, nodding desperately. Anything to have this over with. She wondered why the worst embarrassments were the ones she didn't want to end.

"Don't tense up," May ordered. Her hand was back between Skye's legs. "I want you relaxed and breathing normally. This won't hurt if you do that." Skye gasped as she felt a finger, two, inside her. _May… _"I don't want to hurt you, Skye, but I will if that proves necessary."

Skye could only nod, her breathing high-pitched with shock, pleasure, and more than a little pain. May descended on her, clamping the forearm of her free hand across Skye's throat to hold her in place as her other hand went to work between Skye's thighs. Her legs topped Skye's, holding them in place. Skye was pinned down by the other woman, and there was no place she would've rather been.

She had to actually work to keep from being moved by the savage thrusting of May's arm against her body, her breasts shaking violently under her shirt, her voice reduced to a series of gasping cries that she fought to contain. It was useless. Just as useless as resisting the orgasm that arrived just a few short seconds after May penetrated her.

She mewled like a wounded animal and May did not slow down. She went harder and faster.

Skye remembered, of all things, her last sexual encounter with Miles. It'd been good, she wouldn't have been dating him if it hadn't, but when May had caught her afterward, seen her next to naked and known what she'd been doing, the attention she'd gotten from her—the feeling of being the focus of all that tightly controlled power—it had aroused her more than all her time with Miles put together.

And now, that focus was on pleasuring her. No, on _fucking _her, dominating her. Skye was practically May's prison bitch and she couldn't hate a single second of it. She thought this had to be the best sex she would ever have.

She was wrong. May added another finger, and after another half-dozen thrusts, Skye was screaming out another orgasm. It echoed through the small room, surely through the thin walls, and Skye wondered if anyone could hear it. If they would come to see her, getting railed by May. Her bitch.

Skye came again.

And she couldn't believe it, but barely a minute later, she was coming again. Then once more. Soon, she lost track of her orgasmic pleasure, of time passing. All she was aware of was that she was the focus of May's attention, that May was entirely focused on her, on humiliating her by making her come like a whore with next to no effort, and Skye didn't mind at all.

She loved being in May's power, having someone taking all control from her only to be entirely devoted to her pleasure. She didn't care if the hanger's entire maintenance crew came to watch her get fucked. Her only fear was that May would stop.

She needn't have worried. May had two more fingers to add. Not to mention a thumb.

Skye made it to four fingers before May took pity on her, deciding to rub her clit instead of fisting her. Skye had moaned herself hoarse in her time with May, but she found her voice once more, and her scream filled May's ears like an opera aria until she finally lost consciousness.

May only made her come once more after that. Skye was so cute when she was sleeping and getting fucked.

* * *

><p>Skye woke up slowly. The first thing she was aware of was the satisfied smile on her face, so big it hurt her cheeks. A pleasantly intense ache covered her body like a suntan in summer, and when she moved the muscles of her thighs it sent pain out into her body. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious, but she was still exhausted. Heavy-eyed, but with a flush of being sated. It took her a while to realize the sex wasn't over.<p>

She was sitting in the passenger seat of a car, May at the wheel. One of the senior agent's black-gloved hands was on the wheel. The other was between Skye's legs. That, more than anything else, had woken her.

"Up and at 'em," May said, her voice as bright as it ever got. "We're almost here."

"Almost… almost…" Skye squeezed her thighs shut on May's hand as she came for what felt like the hundredth time, her well-used body registering pain with the pleasure—it actually hurt to feel this good. Though tears gathered in her eyes, she didn't let them fall. She wouldn't disappoint May by appearing ungracious.

"Good girl," May said simply as she wiped her hand on Skye's skirt. Once it was dry, she returned it to the wheel to guide them smoothly into a parking space.

For the first time, Skye looked around. Everywhere there was blue sky and the orange terrain of the desert. They were in a suburban neighborhood, but there were no signs of life. In the distance, she could see several houses under construction, or lots that were simply vacant.

"A new subdivision?" she asked.

May nodded. "Very good." She got out of the car, and some instinct kept Skye in her seat as May circled around, opened her door for her, and simply scooped Skye up in her arms like a husband about to carry his bride over the threshold.

Skye gently acquiesced to May's hold on her. It seemed unbelievable that she had gone from the mortification of earlier to this absolute comfort and security, draped across May's arms like a little kid, totally at ease. She wrapped her arms securely around May's neck as the woman effortlessly carried her to the front door of the house they'd parked at. May was actually able to temporarily hold Skye one-handed while she closed the car door and when she unlocked the house. Skye sighed in admiration of her lover—if that was what May was now.

May did not let Skye down once they were inside, instead carrying her up the stairs. Skye didn't mind. She enjoyed looking around at what had to be a little piece of May, even if it were only a bolt-hole or safe house. It was as spartan as she would've expected, but there were little mementos strewn around—meaningless to Skye, but obviously something to May. She wondered if the Captain America action figure on one of the shelves had been a gift from Coulson.

Again holding Skye in one arm, May let them into the room at the top of the stairs. It was a cozy room of minimalist furniture, dominated by a great round bed. Only one other door, which was open, allowing Skye to see it led to a small bathroom. That was all Skye could make out before she was deposited on the bed. Again, she knew to hold herself still as May undressed her, working her out of her boots and clothes until she was bare naked. And then, May simply pulled out the sheets and drew them up to Skye's chin, tucking her in most comfortably.

A throb in Skye's groin had her asking "Aren't we going to… you know?"

May shook her head, and actually gave Skye a fond smile that had the hacker feel like she was walking on clouds. "You've had enough. In the morning, maybe. For now, I want you to sleep and get your strength up."

"May, is this your home?"

May bent to kiss Skye on the temple—the first time her lips had touched Skye's body. "No more questions. You're in for a long day tomorrow. You'll need your strength."

"Okay…" Skye said sleepily, then segued into a yawn. She really was tired. But as she snuggled into her pillow, something bothered her. Something wasn't quite right.

She realized what it was upon waking. It was the manacles ringing the bed. The ones now around her wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

"May! May!" Skye called, thrashing around. After a few minutes of trying her bonds, she'd concluded they were inescapable. Her only hope was to get May to unlock her. She worked her body as hard as she could, making the mattress groan and creak until May strutted into the room, holding a breakfast smoothie in either hand.

"Oh, good, you're up." May set the drinks down on a dresser. "You're a late sleeper, Skye. We'll have to work on that."

"May, what's going on? I didn't agree to this!"

May's arms crossed. "I know you didn't. Consider it a test. You're naked, and you've been chained to a bed. Your feet are free. Lucky for you. Or not. If someone wants to part your legs, that could be taken as a bad sign."

Skye bit her lip. "Please, May…"

"Pretend I'm not even here. All you know is you've been taken captive. You're an agent of SHIELD. The benefit of the doubt does not exist for you. Assume hostile intent. Fortunately, you're being held without monitoring, at least none that you're aware of. But your captor could be back at any moment. What's your escape plan?"

"I don't—I don't know—May, this isn't fair!" Skye felt her cheeks coloring as she realized she was exposed to May, her naked body totally visible in the harsh light of day. And May was watching.

"_What is your escape plan, agent!?_" May barked.

"I don't have a—HELP!" She cried suddenly. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Your captor has heard you." May banged her fist on the wall. "He's coming down the hall."

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY, I NEED HELP!"

"Sticking with that, then? Alright." May opened the door, and even though there was no one there, Skye felt even more exposed. Humiliated. If someone just walked by, they'd be able to see everything.

"HELP!" Skye sobbed, tears coming now, rattling her voice. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Your captor is in the room." May stalked toward the bed. "He's coming toward you."

"DON'T HURT ME!" Skye pleaded, closing her eyes.

She felt May pouncing onto the bed, the heat of her body and of her breath upon Skye. She opened her eyes slowly to see May staring into her, nose almost touching hers.

"Pathetic," May drawled. "You yourself saw this was a new subdivision. No one's moved in except for me. It'll be weeks yet before the real estate agents even come by. There were easily fourteen ways out of that situation, thirty-two if you had made any preparations."

"What preparations?" Skye sobbed. "I was with you! I thought you were—"

"And if I were a double agent? An imposter? Under mind control? What then?" Skye felt May's leather-clad hand sliding up her leg. "You'd be at my mercy. Mine to do with as I please."

"You've made your point, okay?" Skye sniffled, trying to get her crying under control. "Please stop."

"Tell me, Skye—are you thirsty?"

Tight-lipped, Skye nodded.

"Hungry?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright then." Getting up, May went back to the dresser and retrieved one of the smoothies. Once she'd returned, she held the straw up to Skye's mouth. "Drink."

"Please uncuff me, I—I won't tell anyone what happened, I promise."

"_I said _drink."

Skye drank. It wasn't a milkshake or anything, but it tasted alright. A bit like liquid grapefruit.

"That's your breakfast," May said. "Now, let me be blunt. You're a piss-poor agent. Coulson's been going easy on you and you've taken that as permission to _fail, _repeatedly. That is unacceptable to me. In the field, when you let down me or a teammate, you risk our lives. If you're not giving a hundred and ten percent, everyone on my team is in danger. So I can either replace you or I can make you an agent who's actually worth a damn."

Skye stopped sucking on the straw. "You can't replace me! I—SHIELD is my _home._"

"Stop crying. I find it a turn-on. So unless you want me to fuck you again—oh, that's right." May's eyebrow raised. "_You do._"

Skye jammed her eyes shut, nothing escaping but hot tears.

"Drink your smoothie," May said. "You're right. I can't replace you. Coulson likes you. The thing is, Coulson helped a high-profile KGB asset defect from the Soviet Union. I myself have three black belts. Fitzsimmons have eight PhDs between them. Grant served two tours of duty in Iraq; he has the Presidential Medal of Freedom. What do you have, Skye? What have you done to earn a place on the team?"

Skye took a deep breath. She had to be assertive. May would respect her assertiveness. "You can't just keep me here—"

"Oh? Does anyone else know you're here? Or have you already told people that you're going on a long trip to find mommy?" May smiled darkly. "That's another thing to work on. Little Skye's mommy issues…"

"Please…"

"I suggest you finish your smoothie. It's all you're getting until lunch."

Skye couldn't take it anymore. The thought of being chained-up until midday—"_Why are you doing this?"_

"Because I can make you a SHIELD agent, Skye. A real one. Just last night, I found a very effective motivator. I can break you. Reshape you. Mold you. You'll work harder than you ever have in your life, but I can get you to the point where you won't get yourself or your teammates killed out in the field. I said drink."

Skye obediently wrapped her lips around the straw and followed instructions.

"I want you to understand. You will be _mine. _I will use positive and negative reinforcement on you. Positive reinforcement will be like last night. I can make you come, Skye. I find it quite easy. And I was being soft with you back there. I have instruments here that can do things to you, you can't imagine. I know how to use them. I know what you like."

The straw sucked empty. May took the smoothie away and set it on the floor. She sat on the bed like a sensitive mother having a talk with a moody teenage girl.

"I'll also use negative reinforcement. Your punishments will be sexual in nature. I have eclectic tastes, Skye. I will use whichever of your holes I see fit, in whatever way brings me pleasure. Whether you enjoy this or not is tangential to me. You will definitely feel pain. This is not lovemaking. It is either punishment or reward. I have no feelings for you. I will not shy from hurting you, any more than I will from bringing you pleasure. It is whatever I deem best for continuing your training."

"And I—uh—I can refuse?" Skye said, her breathing already coming in heavy. So much of what May said—the words themselves were frightening, they'd be terrifying coming from someone like Quinn, but from May? They had her breathing sharply, her sex burning, her body violently and unwillingly aroused. "What happens if I refuse?"

"Then I unlock your bonds, return your clothes to you—I've had them washed—and drive you back to the Bus. I won't hold this against you. I won't mention it to anyone else. If you feel the need to tell someone about it, I won't even deny it. But I won't lie for you. You _are _a bad agent and a risk to this team. Whatever meager respect you've won from me will be destroyed by your refusal. I will speak to you about whatever mission is at hand, but otherwise, you'll be dead to me. I don't waste my time with shitty agents. In fact, I'll do everything in my power to get Coulson to replace you with a more suitable agent. Maybe after eight years at the Academy, you'll be at a satisfactory level to join the team."

"Eight years!? You can't—"

"I did," May said quietly. "Make your choice, Skye. Become my apprentice or leave. Whatever you decide, I suggest you stick to it. If you do decide to be trained by me, I'll be throwing you into the deep end. If you can't take it, better to quit now and spare yourself the embarrassment."

Skye felt tears flowing. She hated it. Hated how helpless she was and how powerless she was. A fantasy ran through her mind of slipping these cuffs, grabbing May, and kissing her passionately. But she couldn't. She wasn't a real SHIELD agent. She was just Coulson's pet project.

"Do you _want_ to train me?" Skye asked, hating how her voice shook.

May spoke evenly. "Yes, I do. I believe you can be a fine agent, but you'll never make it there if you keep allowing yourself to be coddled and spoiled."

Skye forced herself to be brave. She'd done it before. It'd taken balls to join the team, but it'd brought her a family. She wouldn't lose that. No matter what it took. And she did—_like_ the thought of being like May. Like she had with Rothman, that feeling of power she had being inventive and audacious and resourceful. She wanted to be like that all the time. An agent of SHIELD.

"I'll do it," she said. "I'll do it!"

May actually smiled, and Skye felt a sunray got through her. She'd actually done it. She'd made May happy.

The woman got up and went back to the dresser, to drink her own smoothie. "Good. First order of business: this obsession with your mother."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to annoy you with that—"

May held up her hand, silencing Skye. "Coulson is looking into your origins. When he has something, he'll let you know. Do you believe he'd withhold information from you?"

"No, but I can help—"

"This 'quest' of yours is a dangerous distraction. From this point onward, it's not allowed. To remind you of this, you'll refer to me as your mother. Privately, that is. In public, you may refer to me as Agent May. Show your understanding."

"I… call you mom in private and Agent May around other people," Skye replied, still confused. "But that's—"

"You were the one who wanted a mother. I'm giving you one. It's important for you to understand: I'm not a sadist, Skye. I won't punish you at random or for things that aren't your fault. Whenever you are disciplined, you'll understand why. So believe me when I say that not referring to me as your mother, or alternately Agent May, is a punishable offense. Am I clear?"

"Yes… mommy."

"Good girl." May took a drag on her smoothie. "Now, my belief is that the key thing holding you back from being a great SHIELD agent is a lack of consequences. Your bad behavior and insubordination in the past have been overlooked or dismissed. This is no longer the case. In fact, I'll be going a step further, and punishing you now for past infractions you skated on at the time."

"_What?_" Skye had no idea what punishment entailed, but with May, she didn't want to find out. "But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. Surely you've been in enough shitty foster homes to notice." May finished off her smoothie, then took both it and Skye's to the waste bin. "Now then, I'll forgive your actions on the Mike Peterson case, as you weren't yet a SHIELD agent at the time. Then your work in Malta was adequate. But then there's Hong Kong. And your collusion with Miles Lydon."

"I said I was sorry!" popped out of Skye's mouth. She had no idea how it got there.

"Yes. It still has to be dealt with. As well as the fiasco you perpetuated while Fitz and Ward were dealing with the Overkill Device."

"I helped save their lives!" Skye protested. May gave her a look that could've made a grown man cry, so it was no wonder a tear slipped loose from her.

"I should note that interruption is a punishable offense. Try it again and you will be disciplined. Now, it is true that by hacking into Level 8 files, Fitz and Ward were given help they may not otherwise have gotten. However, you were sloppy. You involved Agent Simmons and nearly got her kicked out of SHIELD along with yourself. If nothing else, I will punish you for the sheer incompetence with which you 'hacked'. That should be your area of expertise, should it not?"

Skye kept her mouth shut. She was afraid of saying anything more.

"_Isn't it?_" May pressed.

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

Skye pinched her lips together for a moment. "Yes, mommy. Sorry, mommy."

May's nostrils flared. "Such a willful child. And then there is the Tobias Ford case, in which again you showed willful insubordination. That's an offense. The Edison Po case, you were more concerned with your maternal issues than hunting down Centipede. And finally, there's your performance today, which has landed you chained up naked in the middle of nowhere. Am I missing anything?"

Skye shook her head.

"That's five demerits. So, fifty spanks."

"S-spanks?" Skye wished she wouldn't stammer.

"Yes, Skye. You've been acting like a child, so I'll be treating you like a child. Are you ready?"

Skye squared her jaw. She'd committed to this. She wouldn't back down in the first ten minutes. She'd just—power through this and then never give May any reason to discipline her ever again. "Yes, I—yes."

"Good. Relax your body."

May took Skye's left foot and exercised her leg a little, pushing it back toward her body and extending it back out to limber Skye up, then repeating the process with her right leg.

"I want you to know," May said evenly, "that it's perfectly acceptable for you to cry or scream. I won't think any less of you. Not yet, at any rate. And seeing as you agreed so readily to your training, I'm in a generous mood. As long as you take your spanking like a good little girl, I'll grant you a merit."

Skye nodded her head shakily, already embarrassed—mortified. She hoped May would say this was all a joke, a game, but she was right. May was right about everything. She was a bad agent. It was a wonder she hadn't gotten anyone killed. If May thought that being spanked would make her a good agent, even a little…

God, why did she have to be so turned on by this? May was trying to help her be a real agent and here she was, becoming aroused. What kind of filthy bitch _was she_?

May went to the head of the bed and dragged up two manacles from where they were embedded and coiled on the side of the bedframe. She set the clasps by Skye's shoulders. Then she took Skye's legs and maneuvered them up, up, up until Skye was bent in two like she was going a yoga pose.

Still on her back with her arms chained, May chained Skye's feet to the area of the bed beside Skye's head, keeping her doubled up with her ass on display. Skye tried not to think of how embarrassingly exposed she was. It was worse than just being naked and tied up. Now her cooch was practically being shoved in the face of anyone downwind of her.

May walked softly around the circular bed, staring at the very sight Skye was so ashamed of. She nearly whistled in appreciation, reaching out to run a finger over those two perfect cheeks. Automatically, Skye wiggled and struggled, though she clamped down on the squeal of protest that rose in her throat.

"Be a good girl," May said warningly. "Take your punishment like a good girl or it'll be worse."

Skye nodded frantically, just wanting it over with. And before she knew it, May had delivered three stiff blows to her bare ass, making it bloom in pain. Skye moaned gently, but hurt, taking a deep breath to gird herself for more. May didn't give her the chance. In mid-breath she cut Skye off, smacking her ass again and again. Skye kicked and jerked her legs, cursing painfully, her scissoring legs giving May a glimpse of her pussy that embarrassed her even further.

Noticing her discomfort, May dragged Skye's hips down and forced her head back, getting a better look between her legs. Skye hummed in embarrassment, her lips tightly shut, her eyes bleeding tears. May gave her a second more to squirm, then went at the other cheek, spanking it a good five times before stopping abruptly to softly stroke the reddened cheek.

"Ready to say you're sorry?"

Skye sobbed out in relief before being able to speak. "I'm sorry, mommy!"

"For?"

"For everything! I'm sorry I'm such a bad agent! I'm sorry I made such a mess of everything!"

Again, May softly rubbed at Skye's sore bottom, bringing sweet relief. "Do you think I'm enjoying this? This isn't what I want. More than anything, I want to slide this hand between those thighs of yours. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, mommy."

"But you haven't earned that. And you haven't learned your lesson. We still have thirty-eight to go. Now, I don't think you like making all the noise you've been making. I think it embarrasses you. Would you like me to gag you, so you don't make any noise no matter how much it hurts?"

Tears were brimming in Skye's eyes, but her voice was steady. "Yes, mommy. Please."

"Alright, dear." May reached between Skye's trussed legs, down to her mouth, clamping her hand over it. "Just thirty-eight more. You're doing great so far. You're being a very good girl."

Skye's teary eyes shone up at May. It was almost painful when they closed with the first touch of May's free hand to her ass. Skye squealed into May's hand, her body jerked and writhed, her pussy actually slamming against the arm May had holding her mouth shut. The first time, May supposed it was an accident. But soon, the rubbing became too steady and too fast for May to believe it wasn't deliberate.

"Getting off on this, aren't you?" she asked with a wicked half-smile. "That's okay. It's one way to deal with pain. Let's see if you can come from me spanking you."

And with that, May slapped harder than ever, physically _assaulting _Skye's ass. The girl sobbed, tears wetting the sheets under her head as she jerked and ground herself against May's arm. It was then that May felt a series of grunts, low and fast, explode against the hand covering Skye's mouth.

"Coming already?" May observed, pausing again to muss up Skye's hair. Skye was breathing hard, her exhales hitting May's hand like the exhaust from an engine. "You really are quite the whore, aren't you?"

Skye whimpered in shame. She was a pale girl. Spent more time behind a computer than on the beach. Her skin reddened quickly, which May appreciated. She didn't let up now, on the home stretch. Sometimes she smacked the same place two or three times just to feel Skye's pained cries against her hand.

Eventually, Skye stopped tensing at every smack, lost in her pain. The choked grunts she had been releasing with each hit turned into sobs.

"That's it," May cooed. "Let it out. It'll get worse before it gets better."

Skye kept crying for the next five minutes that May doled out her punishment, jerking around like a puppet with tangled strings as the pain grew and grew. At the end, her ass was a uniform red in color, which pleased the anal-retentive in May.

Her tears continued, satisfying May. It was good for her to get them all out. The older woman could've been much harsher, using a hairbrush or paddle, even her own belt, as she'd commonly fantasized about. But she didn't want to torture Skye, just discipline her.

Breaking her would come later.

After fluffing a pillow, May set it under Skye's ass, letting her relax and calm down relatively painlessly. She took out a tissue and very gently wiped the tears from Skye's face. Skye continued to hyperventilate, but there was an enjoyable aspect to it, like someone screaming as they rid a roller coaster. May put the tissue before Skye's nose. "Blow."

Skye did, then unabashedly let May wipe her nose and throw the wadded-up tissue away. She could barely talk. Couldn't say how much it meant to her to have May clean her up.

"It's not quite resisting torture," May said, "but it's a start. Now, let's have something light for your first lesson. A SHIELD agent should speak at least four languages, so I'm going to start you off with a Russian language tape. When I get back, I want you to be able to have a three-sentence conversation in Russian with me. Failure will earn another demerit, so don't slack off."

Skye shook her head, inwardly promising not to.

May took a pair of headphones from the nightstand and set them neatly on Skye's head, then pressed play on the iPod that lay beside the bed. Though Skye paid close attention to the first few English words introducing the lesson, she paid more attention to May as she walked out of the room.


End file.
